Ganon's Revival
This fanfic is rated G for minimal (almost no) violence. Hello, this is my second fanfic. It takes place 100 years after Windwaker. (Hmm...why does that second familiar...) I hope you like it. Essentially, I'm explaining how Ganondorf is revived after Windwaker. The story begins with you sailing the great sea. While sailing, you find pieces of a wrecked ship. On a piece of debris, there is a skeleton with a blood splattered book on its chest. You pick up the book and open it, and decide to read it. So sit back, and enjoy... Captain's Log:Prologue Hello! My name is Joel, and I am the captain of the S.S. Recovery/a great researcher. I am going out on a expedition across the Great Sea to find ancient artifacts that will tell me of a great ancient civilization...at the bottom of the sea! I have a small crew of scientists, magic experts, and a few cannoneers (you now how dangerous the great sea is) to assist me on my expedition. Now, if you are reading this, that means one of two things...either my expedition was a complete success, and I'm now famous, or that an ill fate has befallen me...well then, no way to know without reading on. Captain's Log:Day One This is the first true day of our expedition. How exciting! Well, we haven't accomplished anything yet, so there's not much time to write...I've got too much to do. We have found a great place to search though, near the Tower of the Gods. Captain's Log:Day Two Today we began to haul in the artifacts. We have found many things, including an ancient painting, some stained glass windows (how they survived is beyond amazing), and an old throne! We believe we may have found the ancient castle. Captain's Log:Day Three A truly odd statue was found today. It appears to be a man, bent backwards in pain. The oddest part is, through the statue's "head" there is some sort of sword. What this indicates about the ancient civilization, I do not know. I feel weird around the statue though...I'll have the magical experts check it out. Captain's Log:Day Four The magical experts have told me the startling news about the statue: there appears to be a life force in it! They also told me that the sword has a nearly endless amount of light magic in it, enough to destroy most any evil...we will have to continue studying the statue. Captain's Log:Day Five We have found more artifacts, and with them, more disturbing finds. We found a large stone tablet. On it is a legend about a great evil and a sword used to defeat him...could the sword in the head of that statue be the sword in the legend? Also, we found an odd green book. Our translators of the ancient language told me it is called the Book of Mudora. It seems to be a special book, in some sort of way. Captain's Log:Day Six Our magical experts tell me that the life force in the stone is getting stronger. That has given me an idea. Maybe this statue is actually an ancient person, sealed away to tell us the secrets of his time... Captain's Log:Day Seven I've decided that we are going to concentrate all of our efforts on awakening the person in the stone. It will be a lot easier than finding all of these artifacts... Captain's Log:Day Eight We recently translated a verse in the Book of Mudora. It describes an object called the "triforce," and how it can grant wishes. I've decided to find this triforce, and use its power to wish for the person in the statue to be awakened. Captain's Log: Day Nine We have found pieces of the so called "triforce." We only need a few more. The magical experts have informed me that as we collect more pieces of the triforce, the life force in the statue grows stronger...maybe we won't have to use the wish for the statue after all. Captain's Log:Day 10 We have completed the triforce! The magical experts have also informed me that the life force is almost fully charged. I can only hope that the statue will reveal its secrets to us! Captain's Log:Day 11 We put the triforce near the statue today, just to see what would happen...and it was disastrous! A piece of the triforce went into the statue (and woke up the person inside); the other two pieces rose in the air and flew away. However, the man has been awakened. The sword fell out of the statue when the triforce was near it. The man is very odd looking. He has dark brown eyes, and red hair... and very dark skin, like that of an ancient tribe we read about in the Book of Mudora, called the...oh, what was it...it began with a Ger...oh, never mind. The man is still waking up, though. Captain's Log:Day 12 The man has introduced himself. His name is Gan-something. I can't quite remember his name. He has told us all about the ancient kingdom...and how he was the king for a time...about how he rose to power...it scares me greatly...I've decided to seal this man away again. He seems too power hungry. Captain's Log:Day 13 As I write, I grow closer to death...the man, Ganondorf, revealed to us his power...when I tried to kill him with that sword, he fired a blast of energy at the ship, blowing it to pieces...I'm only alive because I'm floating on a piece of debris...only now do I realize what I've done...he wants to conquer the great sea...all I can do is include this treasure chart, showing my location now, and the location of the artifacts, now that they are at the bottom of the sea...I can only hope he doesn't prevail...(the next few pages of the book are splattered in blood, and a treaure chart is between two of the pages.) Last Page Hello there. Congratulations on finding this book. I am the evil man mentioned in this book. I am Ganondorf. Seeing as I will soon be your king, I believe you deserve an explanation. When the hero of winds plunged that sword into my skull, I knew I would die. So I turned myself to stone and sealed my lifeforce in that stone (don't ask how that works.) However, a great deal of my soul was attached to the triforce of power; that is why as those fools reassembled the triforce I regained my power. Eventually, the idiots put the triforce on me, as a statue, and I made my wish; to be restored to my former glory! Oh, I left the treasure chart there to root out anybody who opposes me; I have my minions patrolling everywhere. Well, I hope you understand now...even though you may not be alive for long... Category:Informative Fics Category:RatedG